Till her last breathe
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Zoey/Stevie Rae:."Y Zoey cumplió, se quedó con ella, sin soltarla, hasta su último aliento de vida" Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de madre e hija Cast, muchachas.

**Claim:** Zoey/Stevie Rae. ¿Saben que adoro el femslash? Genial :D

**Advertencias:** Femslash, spoilers de _Betrayed_ si no lo leíste... bleh.

**Notas:** Primer historia que hago del fandom, pero me enamoré de los libros. Enjoy.

-

-

* * *

**'Till her last breathe**

* * *

Cuando Zoey olió aquella endemoniada fragancia, se alarmó. El pánico comenzó a burbujear en su interior y sólo se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos, creyendo que todo aquello era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Y que despertaría al volver a abrirlos, encontrando a Stevie Rae durmiendo y no sangrando de todos los orificios en su rostro y muriendo.

Las manos de Damien firmes sobre sus hombros le advirtieron que no era una pesadilla, que aquello realmente sucedía. Que su mejor amiga moría.

El grito desesperado de Stevie Rae le trajo de vuelta, y se apresuró a correr hacia ella. Pidió más toallas a Erin, mientras le decía a su amiga que saldría de aquella y que estaría bien. Pero ambas sabían que aquello era mentira.

— No, no puede ser. Me muero —ella sollozaba, mientras que la cascada roja no cesaba y la toalla se teñía de aquel escarlata.

Ella tomó la mano de su amiga, y comenzó a farfullar que tenía mucho miedo, mientras Zoey le decía una y otra vez que estaría bien.

Luego de varias toallas más, Stevie Rae se encontraba entre los brazos de su amiga, luchando por respirar y ver entre la marea de sangre que bañaba su rostro.

Stevie Rae oyó, por debajo del feo gorgoteo de la sangre, que Damien le decía algo a Zoey sobre la vela de su elemento, y lo próximo que sintió fue que todo el dolor se iba gracias a las palabras de su amiga. Y un familiar aroma a heno y pradera de primavera le inundó.

— Estarás bien, lo prometo. Saldrás de ésto, Stevie Rae.

Ella ya lo sabía, al igual que Zoey, que no había salida posible. Su cuerpo rechazaba el cambio y no había marcha atrás.

— Ya no tengo miedo, Z —susurró, y sus ojos rojos continuaron mirando la vela de color verde.

Zoey no se apartaba de su amiga, ni siquiera cuando Neferet se hizo presente allí. Luchó y discutió por mantenerla en sus brazos, con su voz estridente y segura. La Alta Sacerdotiza accedió, y se sentó en la camilla con el cuerpo de su amiga convulsionándose levemente. La sangre ya había manchado el hermoso vestido que Erik le había regalado, pero no interesaba si ella cumplía con su promesa de quedarse. De a ratos en el camino, Stevie Rae ladeaba el rostro y vomitaba la sangre que no le dejaba respirar.

Cuando se trasladaron a la cama de la enfermería, Zoey ya lloraba con toda su fuerza. La impotencia le ganaba; el ver a su amiga muriendo en sus brazos le superaba.

— ¿Le dirás a mis padres que los amo? —aquello la quebró en nuevos sollozos.

Lo premetió, y también prometió ser la nueva hija de sus padres, todo para complacerla. Y las lágrimas desbordaban su rostro, empapándolo.

Todo era demasiado lúgubre. Las gemelas, Damien y Erik llorando alrededor de ellas, y el silencio atronador cayendo sobre sus espaldas.

— Z, creo que voy a dormir un rato, ¿vale? —Zoey le respondió, con su voz quebrada en millones de trozos—. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? —ella asintió, y luego la abrazó fuertemente.

— No voy a ninguna parte, cariño. Simplemente descansa. Estamos todos aquí contigo.

Stevie Rae asintió débilmente, cerró los ojos y tomó un par de respiraciones que sonaron gorgoteantes y de mal augurio. En aquel momento, Zoey siguió el único impulso que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Quizá era la única manera de demostrarle que estaría con ella hasta su último aliento.

Sus labios, temblorosos y torpes, se acercaron hasta los pálidos y sangrientos de su amiga. Le besó delicadamente, con miedo a romperla más de lo que ya lo estaba y lo estaría en segundos, sin importar si alguien murmuraba algo. En ese momento, ya nada importaba. Las lágrimas corrían con furia, quemando sus mejillas y humedeciendo el rostro sorprendido de ella.

Cuando sintió que sus labios se aflojaban y todo el peso muerto de su cuerpo recaían en sus brazos, Zoey se apartó de su rostro. Su amiga ya no respiraba, tenía los labios apenas abiertos, y el flujo de sangre disminuía, aunque Zoey ya no lo olía; solamente olía el perfume de la tierra, que luego de una ráfaga intensa, desapareció, y la vela se apagó, junto a la vida de Stevie Rae.

Y Zoey cumplió, se quedó con ella, sin soltarla, hasta su último aliento de vida.

* * *


End file.
